


A Snowy Day in Hell

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Snowed In, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King of Hell and Billie, the new Death, snowed in together.</p>
<p>Wrote this for this weeks writing prompt, snowed in, I'm not very fond of it, so I wrote a different one to turn in. I will post that one after winners are announce later in the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Day in Hell

 

Crowley appeared inside, beside the front door of what appeared to be a cabin. He could feel the power that emanated from somewhere, or someone in the cabin. He tried to flash out, but found he wasn't able to. He had been summoned here, but he wasn't sure by who, or how. This wasn't a normal summoning, he didn't feel the constraints of a devil’s trap or any other type of sigils.

 

Usually it was the Winchesters that called on him, but he didn't think this was them. He turned and had a look out of the window, he was greeted by a wall of snow as tall as he. “Bollocks.” he said quietly.

 

The sound of high heels clicking against the hardwood floor had him turning around.

“Billie?” surprise evident in his tone.

 

The only light in the room came from the small fire lit in the fireplace, casting a soft glow across Billie as she walked closer to him. “Hey.” she replied back, walking around him to look out the window. She mumbled something under her breath about the snow. Allowing the curtain to drop back in place, Billie made her way to the couch and sat down.

 

“Why have you summoned me here? And furthermore, why can't I leave?”

 

Billie shrugged. “Somebody got the place locked down. You’re snowed in with me sugar.”

 

“Bollocks.” Crowley repeated his earlier sentiment.

 

Billie crossed her arms and asked “Disappointed?”

 

“Can't say that I am. You...intrigue me. So did you summon me or did someone else summon us both here?”

 

She gave a small smile and patted the spot beside her. “I came here to collect a soul, and when I got here, there was no soul and I couldn't flash out. I summoned you here, I needed a day off, so to speak, so I decided to make the best of the situation.”

 

“And you wanted to spend that day with me?” Crowley asked in disbelief.

 

“Why not? We enjoyed ourselves the last time we were together.”

 

Crowley gave a fond smile as he thought back on their last meeting. “That we did, but you were just a regular run of the mill reaper then. And I was just stepping into my new role.” He sat down beside her, crossing his ankle over his knee and stretching his arms out along the back of the couch.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Time to us is irrelevant.” Billie answered as she slid closer to Crowley, snuggling up to him.

 

Crowley looked at down at her pressed up against him. He gave a mental shrug and thought, _“Why not?”_

 

Crowley was able to snap up some hot tea splashed with brandy. He offered Billie a cup as he took one for himself. They drank two cups in silence.

 

“Do you want to play a game darling?”

 

“A game? What sorta game you have in mind?”

 

“Something lighthearted and fun, it is your day off after all.”

 

“Hmm, if I know you like I think I do, you're going to want to wager something? What's it gonna be Crowley?”

 

Crowley smiled sitting his cup down and standing up. He wakes and looked out of the window again, it was now dark outside. Turning to face Billie again he gave a tight lip smile. “I am uncertain as to what I could possibly wager against Death herself.”

 

“Flattery? That gets you nowhere with me Crowley, you know that.”

 

“Oh if I was trying to flatter you darling, you would know damn well what I was about. And I imagine you would have a cute little blush to go along with the things I would have to say.”

 

Billie held his gaze a moment longer and looked down at the floor, trying to hide her smile. “I’ll pick the game and you pick the wagers.” Billie concluded.

 

“Alright. Give me a moment dear while I think of something.” Crowley paced the small area trying to think of something worth his wild. A prize or wager. He glanced over his shoulder at Billie, she was bloody gorgeous. Not his usual type, but he definitely had a thing for the new death. A death wish if you would. He chuckled internally at the bad joke. “I think I have it Billie. If I win, you will grant me the opportunity to woo you, or win you over if you will. And if you win I lose said opportunity and stay away from you.”

 

She looked thoughtful As she considered his offer. “What if I don't want you you to stay away?”

 

Crowley hid his surprise very well as he answered her question, “Well then love, I guess it will be of your own choosing.”

 

Billie smiled. It was a good smile but scary all the same, it made Crowley feel like she was up to something. “Okay then, best two out of three win. We will play three different games, each with their own set of rules. First Hangman, best two out of three wins that round. Second, Charades, same thing, best two out of three wins that round, and lastly Poker. Agreed?”

 

Crowley studied her, he was sure of it, she was up to something. “And what about if you win? You need to put that on the table.”

 

Billie smirked. She was about to put something on the table that wouldn't make Crowley very happy. “Information on the Winchesters.”

 

As suspected, Crowley was visibly angry about her choice. “I kept the wager to personal gains. Just between you and I, it is unfair to bring unsuspecting parties into the wager.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine? That’s bloody it? Fine?”

 

“Yeah. You made your point. Bringing in the Winchesters would also negate me taking a day off so, fine.”

 

“And your new wager?”

 

“If I win, you have to come whenever I call you. No matter what.”

 

This gave Crowley pause, this would make him appear weak to others. That is if they knew he was disappearing because he was being summoned by Death. He guess he better win. “Agreed. Shall we kiss on it now?” Billie stood up, and walked over to Crowley. She ran her hand up his crimson tie, pulling his face to hers and kissed him. Billie ran her tongue over Crowley's closed lips seeking entrance, Crowley obliged. Their kissed deepened and turned into something more than just a deal sealer.

Crowley broke the kiss, breathing slightly harder than normal. “I believe that was more than sufficient to seal the deal love. Let's begin.”

 

**_ONG _ _VE THE K_NG**

 

“You're serious Crowley? Long Live The King? Are you even trying to win? I gave you the first round and you still didn't manage to guess your own name. And then this?” Billie laughed.

 

“Bollocks.”

 

“Well, I won Hangman. On to Charades. And since I'm leading I will let you guess first.”

 

Billie stood up, she held out 1 finger, “1 word?” Crowley confirmed, she nodded yes.

“Is it a person?” Crowley guessed next. Billie smiled encouragingly, and nodded again. She then pantomimed open something or peeling a banana, Crowley wasn't sure. “A monkey?” he yelled out. Billie shook her head no. She the proceeded to pantomime licking the object. Crowley shifted in his seat, this little display was rather interesting. She went on to pantomiming biting the object and Crowley winced. “Keep going love.” Billie huffed and then pretended to shake her own hand and then shook as if electrocuted. Crowley jumped up and yelled “Gabriel!” Billie grinned and tapped her nose.

 

It was Crowley’s go. He stayed sitting down, thinking. He stood up and faced Billie who was now sitting back down. He held up 3 fingers. “Okay, 3 words. Is it a person?” Billie asked. Crowley nodded. He pantomimed placing a hat on his head. Next it looked like he was tying a rope around his waist. He looked at Billie expectantly. “No clue, keep going.” she shrugged. Crowley the bent over at the waist and start moving his hands around. “A witch?” Billie guessed, Crowley shook his head. He straightened up and then stepped a couple of feet to the left and did the same thing. Suddenly he straightened and pantomimed yelling and then throwing something. Billie looked utterly lost. Crowley bent back over, raising something to his lips and giving a look of complete disgust. The timer dinged. “What is your final guess Billie?” Crowley asked. “Um, uhh, The Mega Coven?” she said lamely.

Crowley threw his hands up in exasperation. “It was Chef Gordon Ramsey!” Billie still looked lost. “You know, from Hell's Kitchen?” he tried again. She shook her head. “I've never been in your kitchen Crowley, how would I known this? I call a redo.”

 

“It's a bloody show on television. Not really my kitchen.”

 

“Oh. Well you took that round. We’re tied, Poker up next.”

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and a poker table appeared. They both sat down and Billie dealt the cards. _The Flop was an Ace of Spades, 3 of Diamonds, and a Jack of Spades._

They both smiled down at their cards. Since Billie was the dealer Crowley went first.

 

“I'm all in dear.”

 

“You sure Crowley? If you do that, whoever wins this hand would win the wager.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure.” he said sound every bit of cocky.

 

Billie dealt the next cards. _The Turn, was a 4 of Hearts. Lastly she dealt The River, it was the 7 of Clubs._

 

“Well love, ladies first.” Billie turned her cards over, grinning. She had the _Queen of Hearts and Queen of Clubs; the Jack of Diamonds and Jack of Clubs; and a 3 of of Clubs._ “Full House baby!” she gloated.

 

“Bollocks.” Crowley said frowning as he turned over his cards. He had the _10 of Spades, King of Spades, 2 of Hearts, 10 of Diamonds and Queen of Spades._ “Royal Flush.” he stated smugly leaning back in his chair.

 

Billie’s mouth hung open as she stared at the cards, “I can't believe I lost.” she murmured under her breath. She looked up at him then. “Congratulations.”

 

Crowley smiled and replied, Don't fret love, you're good, but I'm Crowley.”

 

Billie laughed and then Crowley joined her. When their laughter died down Crowley snapped his fingers and the card table disappeared. The two of them sat on the couch again, in front of the fireplace. A couple of hours had gone by since arriving.

 

“See, Crowley. This is why I have such a soft spot for you.” Billie said quietly.

 

“My stunning good looks?”

 

“No, but that doesn't hurt. Because you are able to just sit back and be you. You can laugh and joke and you care about others. I know you pretend you don't, but I see it. You’re tired of being a one man show. Which is why you are always helping those Winchesters; you're lonely.” She paused for effect. “And I am too. I’m glad you won. I'm interested in seeing what you got up your sleeve to impress me.”

 

Billie had snuggled up to Crowley again. He looked down at her, “You didn't let me win, did you? He asked, suddenly unsure. Billie chuckled, “Of course not.”

 

Crowley's gaze strayed to her lips, she noticed; reaching a hand up she pulled Crowley down until their lips met. He took control of the kiss this time, making it slow and savoring every bit of it. His hand tangled in her hair holding her to him.

 

They pulled apart moments later, both out of breath. “You sure know how to kiss.” Billie complimented.

 

“You're not so bad yourself love.” Crowley laid down pulling Billie with him. She ran her hand up his chest, stroking. Crowley sighed in content. Snapping his fingers a radio appeared on the coffee table playing light jazz, the fire died down to just a few embers and a blanket appeared over them.

 

Crowley placed a kiss atop her curls, wrapping his arms around her tightly.


End file.
